Strange Blood
by angie9281
Summary: A fun get together leads to a chain of events that no one could possibly have seen coming and thanks to some oddly tainted blood, the vamp victims are left in a position no one could have imagined. The trouble is, are the effects permanent or can the clever Sookie once more save the day and undo what has been done?
1. Chapter 1

**PART ONE**

 **Chapter 1**

The past months had been pleasant and peaceful enough, though in the back of their minds, neither of them could help but think if they were going to pay for this peace at some point. For the moment, they were entertaining friends and family for a summer evening of fun, drink, games and just being able to let one's hair down for once. A sentiment that made Sookie say something funny to him as they swam in the moon light while loud music blared and others splashed nearby. And lounged lazily poolside. "Do you ever miss your long hair?" she asked him as her Viking treaded water, she perched on his shoulders in a modest bikini swimsuit. Sparkling in the moonlight, the shimmery pink glitter of the suit was certainly enhanced by her natural glow.

"You miss the long hair?" Eric asked as he let her down gently into the water and she bobbed in the water a foot away from him. If not for all the company present, she knew full well he wouldn't have the swim trunks on. As it was, their daughter was present, after all. No need for embarrassing their one and only daughter, even with her being grown up and queen of Faery. "I thought it suited me but Pam had been itching to try something new anyway…." he shrugged. "But perhaps I could be persuaded….though I think I look good either way, don't you?"

She rolled her eyes and heaved a large splash at him, giggling as she dove under the water and used her own abilities to blast across the immense pool, careful not to knock into her friends and family who had come by, though she nearly had her head smacked by a pool noodle brought along by her brother who, along with Bridgette, were playing in the pool with their two kids. Popping out of the water, she grinned as she watched Jason move too slow, smacking Eric instead

"Oops." Jason said as Brigitte kept the kids balanced on the duck floaty toy they were bobbing on. "Sorry, man, meant to get my sister and-"

"Hey, little ones…would you like to see something funny?" the mischief in his eyes made Jason shrink back a little, though he knew that he was on close and friendly terms with him. Then again, he also knew that Eric could be unpredictable in good and bad ways. Three year old Brock and five year Harper had no fear towards their unorthodox uncle or extended family and nodded eagerly. It all happened so fast but there, through the basketball net that hung over the other end of the pool, Jason was placed through headfirst, to the stunned shock of all watching. Then the laughter began and he remained there for several minutes before he was rescued by his sister.

"No fair, sis, he got me before I could do anything'…" Jason remarked, though there was a hint of amusement in his eyes. "Creative, I will give him that."

The rest of the evening went on without a hitch, a barbecue done by Lafayette capped off the night and as the crowd finally dwindled to those who lived in the small conclave of houses, Pam quipped how nice it was that they had people on call to come and pick up the mess left behind, though Sookie was taking the time to do some of the clean up. Those left at the end of the night gathered around the patio and enjoyed the humid and yet pleasant night air, the scent of honeysuckle from the gardens drifting around them.

"So…..we brought this from home….apparently some of the chefs have taken to try to make something more palatable for you when you come….well besides drinking from the source, which is kinda frowned upon in Faery." Blaze, Aurora's husband produced a midnight blue bottle that could only be one thing. "I haven't had the chance to taste it, but I also haven't much need or craving for the stuff, funny thing about that. Aurora, even though she is a hybrid as well, doesn't hardly ever taste the stuff. So you guys, have at it." Blaze started pouring wine glasses of the fancy looking bottled blood and handed them out to Eric, Pam and Willa, Sookie, being curious and having a streak of bloodlust in her, took a sip herself. And after a few moments, the four admitted it tasted unlike anything they had ever had before.

"Tastes like sunlight….is this what a Fairy tastes like, because Sookie, you may well want to get your little cute self and your kid out of here." Pam said, looking like she was in seventh heaven. And the threat was a very empty one, she had excellent self control.. They kept drinking until the bottle was drained and all were sated. A air of exhaustion settled over the group and as it was getting to be well past two in the morning, they all headed to their homes and to their respective beds.

 **Chapter 2**

Though mostly immune to hangovers, she awake the next morning feeling heavy all over the place, a slight headache raging. Not that it would last for too long, she had fast learned that her body recovered far faster than the average human. Of which she was most certainly not. Something in the air seemed off and she was usually on point with her instincts. She had apparently passed out on the couch and was wrapped up in a thick blanket, apparently he hadn't had the heart to risk waking her and as such had left her where she was. And then she heard it, a sound like someone was in pain, in shock, some kind of distress. Following the sound downstairs to the windowless bank of rooms and her massive suite, she entered the master bedroom and saw signs of movement under the thick silky black comforter. Her cell phone in her purse hanging on a hanger vibrated with a sense of urgency but first thing was first. She pulled the thick, downy blanket off and revealed the figure underneath, dimly lit by the light she had switched on partially.

"You…you're burning up!" she said as she let her fingers slide down his bare back and even in the subtle lighting, she saw there was more color to his skin, something was clearly not right. She rolled him from his side to his back and she saw it more clearly and upon turning the dimmer switch up to make the lighting brighter, she couldn't deny what she was seeking, feeling, as she put a worried set of hands on his chest, sitting herself on his left side. She had to recheck to see if it was her mind playing tricks but she knew what she was feeling and there was no doubt what it was. "How….how is this even possible….this can't be…." she retreated to her purse and grabbed the cell phone from it and saw that the missed call so happened to be from Pam. And just now, another call was coming through. Willa. And she was unsurprised to hear a sound from upstairs, the two women hurtling through the doors, looking as ill as he did with their skin rosier than normal.

"Were you ever gonna get back to…us….." Pam started, her anger and frustration vanishing as she saw that she and Willa had not been the only victims of whatever this was that was happening to them. "Apparently you're doing just fine." she said to Sookie, not out of spite, but simply speaking the truth. "We, on the other hand…..I mea what the hell? Look at us? Sweating like we have a fever and our hearts…..Sookie…our hearts are beating." Pam looked a little tipsy on her feet, as did Willa and so Sookie took to helping them to a couple of guest rooms that were had up the hall, a confused and worried Sookie frowned at them. "How is this possible, this can not be what I think-"

"We can walk in the sun, we feel sick and our hearts are beating. I feel weaker than I have in decades. How in the hell could this happen? We are _human,_ Sookie and I can't even try to guess how that is even possible."

"Look, you two…just rest and try to maybe…drink water, now that you actually can…..I need to check on him, he seems worse off than you both do and I haven't a clue why."

"I don't think any of us know why or how any of this is happening…..but we will figure this out, I promise you that." Sookie said and before she knew it, Pam was asleep in her bed and with her enhanced hearing, she heard Willa too had drifted to sleep. Never before had she seen them like this, never before did she think something like this would, could happen. That they were made mortal, brought back to an actual living and breathing state…..it was unsettling to say the least. Returning to their room, she saw he was at least out of bed, standing before the full length mirror, clad in only boxers. She had seen him vulnerable before but never like this. He seemed concerned, helpless, and as this fever he seemed to be suffering from kept the heat radiating from him, he turned to look at her. "I don't like this….I feel like I lost my identity…..I wonder if there is even any undoing whatever caused this…" he thought hard, looking away from her and back at his reflection. "The only think I can figure is that there was something in that blood we drank. You are not affected, likely because you're not purely…." he couldn't bear to say it. He had spent a thousand years being endowed with that which came with being a vampire and now that he was mortal, human for the first time in a thousand years, it was strange, and he had certainly come to prefer the immortal existence.

"I….I never in a million years thought this was possible…." she said softly as she embraced him, trying to comfort him, feeling, sensing that the fever was breaking, the fever apparently breaking as she lay her head against his chest, a apparent side effect of whatever had caused this dramatic change in him. "But I haven't ever seem you like this. I mean, you know? I never knew you when you were human and now…" she trailed off, sensing, seeing the troubled look in his eyes, on his face. "I'm sorry….I mean, this has to be hard for you and I will find some way to undo it."

"what if this can't be undone? What if this is permanent? I don't want to live this way. I would rather-"

"Don't you dare say what I think you want to….not to me, not to anyone who loves you and cares for you. isn't it enough to have us around, your family? I mean, I want to get things back to normal for you and the others-in case you missed it, Pam and Willa are suffering from the same thing as you-but they are out like a light…snoring, actually." she cocked her head to get a better listen from down the hall and couldn't help but laugh at the thought of the Chanel clad Pam…..snoring. …drooling in her sleep. "I have the bottle the blood was in, I can go to Faery and get things checked out, see if there is anyone there that can help straighten things out."

He nodded and pulled her closer to him. "I didn't mean that I wouldn't want to go on if this wasn't fixable…..it's just….rather jarring to awaken like this, is all."

"I will do what I can." she replied and with a kiss on his cheek, she vanishing in a flash of light, leaving the Viking to ponder what his life may be going forward.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

 **Chapter 3**

The look on her face was a mix of embarrassment, pain and frustration. "I had no idea there was anything….I mean, that someone did this to you…." Aurora was in a room with Sookie and Blaze, along with the most experienced and ancient of the faeries in one of the many palace rooms. This room, was reserved for Gianna, a sorceress like figure with knowledge that outmatched everyone in Faery.

"The residue indicates that there was a addition placed in the blood and I know full well what it is. Lightwater. In a pure, super concentrated and tainted form. That someone was able to make something like this and that this water worked….and as far as reversing the effects…..honestly I-"

"There is a way to undo it." a cool voice called from behind as they all turned to the door, a slender, youthful young woman standing there before her and she was recognized as one of the chefs that worked the kitchens in the palace. And she had a specialty ad brewing wines and other exotic beverages but she was not the exclusive one to be able to do such things. "But it is not something that is easily done and requires a equal payment for the reward needed."

"Gianna?" Aurora asked, looking stunned at the revelation. As the woman approached them, the truth of the betrayal hit her hard. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"We need to be safe from them….I…don't want to kill anyone and I know the stories about him and your other fanged friends-than you are partly one yourself-but I can not risk this realm being destroyed, made vulnerable by the threat of vampires. Any vampires. I….I want them all gone. And if not killed, then this is a acceptable substitute. With any luck, I can have this water infused into so many sources of nutrition for them…and within weeks, perhaps, vamps will be a footnote. With a little fairy blood, any vamp can access Faery and it is too dangerous. And now, there are three less in the world and I am afraid, that as you are immune to the water, being a half breed, I need to have you locked up, Sookie, you and your daughter. You will be kept comfortable, of course, I am not cruel. But it also means that there will need to be someone new on the throne. And so, I would say it would need to be someone with the power like I have. I risked my life to attain this power." Gianna ran a hand through her white blonde hair and before their eyes, her hair turned silky black with streaks of grey and her peach colored dress turned into a willowy black.

"You…..to make the water as you did you….sold your soul to become a dark faerie! Niall never would have stood for this, you know he would have done anything to keep you on the path of-"

"I wanted to stay on the light path but for the sake of our people, I would give anything and I did! I gave my soul to attain the power needed to alter the water and look at my success. Reducing her all powerful and legendary Viking into a mortal.." Gianna started to laugh, a gentle and amused laugh. "And when the rest of the vampires are reverted then I can be truly happy. Then I can see how I can fix the two of you because I truly don't wish to lose you two to that evil inside you…." Gianna started casting out some magic, no doubt in an attempt capture the half breeds she feared almost as much. What she got instead was a raging blast of the light from the three before her, sending her into the wall, knocking her out cold.

"That was fun." Blaze said with a sarcastic note to his voice. "So she's the one…never saw it coming. She was always so cordial, so…..I had thought that the enemies of the state had been purged."

"I don't think that our enemies can or ever will be truly weeded out." Aurora said as she and the others stood over the prone form of Gianna. "I think this is a case of fear overcoming one's rational thinking….and unfortunately, we can not just let this stand." pulling something from a pocket concealed in her own pink gown, she revealed a pair of bands. "These were uncovered in Niall's things with instructions for his heir. He said that these can be used to forever render a faerie powerless. Once applied only the one what put them on can remove them." Aurora said

"Fair enough. At least that way she can feel the same way as the others back home do. Powerless. Vulnerable." Sookie agreed as she watched her daughter slip the bands on the wrists of the stirring woman, who awoke angry, too late to stop the fate that had been thrust upon her. But this was far from over. The then awoke with them glaring at her angrily.

"How could you do this to me?" whimpered Gianna as they sat her in a chair in the meeting room of the palace. "I only meant to help our people and your family back home, they are alive, are they not? I am not a killer and even being what I am, don't plan to be such a thing. I literally gave them a gift, giving them life. Natural life, what they started out as being, rather than what they became the nights they were turned."

"We believe you mean well but this is taking things way too far. And if you can help us not only undo what you have done, destroy the magic you used to make this happen, perhaps we may discuss your punishment. Those bands, however, will never come off." Aurora said sternly.

Gianna looked at them with anger and hurt in their eyes. "Then I hope you enjoy your family while you have them. Because while the three of you may have long, long lives ahead of you, they, unfortunately no longer do."

 **Chapter 4**

It was back at the manor house that the three sat around, looking glum and feeling equally as such. But being that she had been a vampire for far less time than the others beside her, Willa seemed less despondent and annoyed by what had happened. "Come on, this can be a good thing rather than a negative thing. Haven't you ever wanted to taste some really good food? Or go to the beach? I mean, look a the chance you have here and though I am sure Sookie will figure this out, why not take the chance to enjoy things you may never get the chance to again? I thought you wanted to live life to the fullest…the both of you…..at least that was what I got from you guys."

Pam and Eric looked at each other, somewhat annoyed by the bubbly optimism of their kin and yet, there was something to be said by her idea. There were things that they both wanted to try but couldn't because of their former conditions. "Well, maybe we can go try some things….but going incognito would be a good idea…imagine if people saw us out and about in the daylight? How the hell would we explain and since glamouring is out of the question for the time being….hopefully…."

"We will be fixed." Eric interrupted as he got up.

"But you're not broken…this…this is what you started out as, right? Humans?"

"Yes…but as you well know neither of our lives before we got turned were the most…..enjoyable….to think what I could have done that night when my family was slaughtered…that I was a warrior and yet so weak….but it wasn't long after that Godric found me and my life changed for the better…if not for that night, I wouldn't be here today and I wouldn't have what I have now."

Poignant as his words were, the two women were starting to make some plans, Pam warming up to a shopping spree at the mall. That they would all have to disguise themselves and be as conspicuous as possible was something rather easily done. At least until they realized that when they went to pay for things, well, their names couldn't really be changed. lucky for them there was always plenty of cold, hard cash stashed away. And within the hour, the three left for whatever kinds of adventures they could have safely. The possibilities were endless and though the two women were somewhat looking forward to what was open to them now, the ever cogniscent Viking knew that they were more vulnerable now than they had been in a very long time but even he felt a slight bit of exhilaration, being able to go outside without relying on a enchanted ring to keep him safe from the sun. and as he looked at his hands, his skin, that had taken on a more human tine, he still hoped that Sookie would come back with an answer sooner rather than later. Taking nothing to chance, he made sure they all left the house armed with knives well concealed.

 **Chapter 5**

The two women had said he could go off and do whatever he wanted but being as concerned about their conditions as he was, he refused to let them out of his sight and as bored as he was at the mall, he did find it amusing people watching, seeing the blue hairs doing their power walking. Hoping to Godric that this wouldn't become his fate if this couldn't be undone, he was relieved that their trip to the mall had gone without any recognition, all three of them wearing hats, he a uncomfortable baseball cap. He hated hats, really, but as it was, things were working out. They were suddenly overwhelmed with hunger as they approached the food court and as unappetizing as food was to them mere hours ago and as repellent fast food had seemed to them regardless, the pull of the cacophony of scents and sights was too much for any of them to resist and within a few minutes, they were all downing cheeseburgers, fries and sodas, the bubbled entertaining Pam and even brought a amused expression to the patriarch of their family.

"Strange…strange drink this is." he said as he downed the rest of his Pepsi. "I wondered why people were attracted to drinking something of such a color."

"Says the man who probably had god knows what in the water he drank back in the day….before Brita." Pam replied as she smirked, patting her full shopping bags at either side. "This has been a rather enlightening day, wasn't it? How about the beach next…maybe try some…ice cream? I had it once but it was in its infancy…."

"You have no idea how good some of the flavors are…" Willa said. "Dairy Queen is good with their Blizzards too….but…well…..we did just eat."

"Surprisingly, I think I could go another round with the burgers." Pam replied, surprising herself. "I think this is something I would miss if we get put back to rights." she stopped as she caught the deadly glare from her maker.

"As fun and as amusing as this is, I don't think I want this life. At all." and with that, he stormed from the table and headed for the exit of the mall, keeping his head bowed and face concealed, the other two following silently in pursuit.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**PART THREE**

 **Chapter 6**

They stood around Gianna, ready to do what it took to get her to talk. But she was nothing like any of the threats to their family they had faced. She was not wicked, evil or meaning to really harm anyone. "I don't want to hurt anyone, I….I just wanted to make this place safer and I…look, I was one of those attacked not long ago when you brought him here. When he lost control and I know it wasn't his fault but….."

Sookie recalled the time she had brought Eric here and thanks to some dark magic, he had, in fact gone amok and drank for several faeries before the spell, the magic was broken. "Look, whatever you may think, he really is a decent….a good…..man. Not a monster and no, he is not a saint but when you get to know him…he is…..amazing and I nearly lost him for good. That would have been the worst mistake of my life. But we need to know how to give him his life back, the life he wants…needs. Being what he was…it was destiny for him to be what he was and its taking a toll on him already, I know it and sense it."

Gianna looked aggrieved. "I….am so sorry…..for the pain I caused you and your family. But the only way I can undo this magic is to have the one that turned him do it again. It would be like a trickle down effect in turn, restoring the two others to their vampire state as they were both turned by him, from what I understand."

Aurora, Blaze and Sookie looked at each other, their faces breaking into sorrowful glances. "Godric has been..gone for several years now…..then that means….there is no reversing this."

Gianna bit her lip as she closed her eyes. "Enough power can restore life but it requires the payment of a life. I will give my life to get him back. And I will make sure that this magic I used can never and will never be able to be called upon and used again." she looked at them wanting to prove herself not the monster they were seeing her as but knew it was going to take literally everything she had to make them see the truth. "My words may be hollow to you after what I caused to happen and I hope that…that nothing happens to them while you are here and they-"

The thoughts now racing through her head made Sookie worry. Would the three of them venture out or would they sit and stew in their anger and worry…she honestly didn't know and it was not enough she could feel his feelings through their bond. "Look, can the two of you…keep her here and get things moving so I can at least go home and make sure….if something were to happen while I was here…." she dared not even think, speak the rest of this sentence.

"We will get things rolling, we promise." Aurora said as she and Blaze glared angrily at the pain in their side. A powerless pain, but yet, the key to undoing what she had wrought. And with that, Sookie vanished back to the other realm, in search of her kin and hoping she wasn't going tow walk upon something distressing.

 **Chapter 7**

She knew the moment she arrived that she wouldn't find them at home, and knew that he wouldn't let the two others out of his sight with this insanity happening…and it was to the slight relief she caught a glimpse of the three at a isolated lagoon, a case of beer on the shore as a few towels and piles of clothes remained on the shore. Amused, she approached the warm water, watching the three actually enjoying themselves.

"Hey!" she shouted from the shore as the three drank and enjoyed the sun and water, all three clad in scraps that apparently passed fro swimsuits nowadays. There were doubts in Sookie's mind that Eric was wearing anything but that didn't bother her so much as the fact they were still out of the safety of their homes. Exposed to whoever could be lurking about. "You….I mean….I shouldn't be angry and know being out here like this…it has to be awesome and whatever-"

"One of the best days of my life." Pam said, she was leaving the water to collect not a beer, but a bottle of wine cooler from the cooler that was also present. "This stuff is amazing." she was slurring slightly and it was clear that the three had been her for some time, judging by how buzzed they were. True, she had seen him drunk before but that had been an entirely different situation. This was human drunk and she was even more amused by the sight, if not still worried.

"Look, I am glad you all made the most of your day-"

"We went to the mall and stuffed our faces with so much food…." Willa said as she chugged down her fourth beer. "Even he decided not be such a wet blanket and-" there was a loud noise as gunfire erupted and the hooting and hollering came closer, a pair of rednecks emerging, pointing and acting like they had scored the biggest prize in history. There came a flurry of activity and noise-mostly yelling and screaming and yet there was one voice she wasn't hearing, after she had used her powers to blast the two men out from under their feet, using some duct tape they had on them to bind them, infusing it with her light to make it impossible for them to escape.

"What the hell? Why?" she asked as she finished securing the two.

"Freaks! Saw them at the mall, knew who they are…how are they in the daylight? People would pay us a ton of money for them, to learn how they are outside."

Money, it figured, Sookie said as she frowned, taping their mouths shut and diving into the water to pull out her injured kin, two of which had been able to emerge mostly unscathed, grazed by the silver bullets. Of course, the two men had no idea that the three vamps weren't exactly vamps at the moment and instead, they had nearly killed the three in the water.

"He…he's been hit. " Pam said. "I wouldn't get there in time, I would have…taken the bullet…." she grunted as she put pressure on the wound on her right arm as Willa tended to the injury on her right upper thigh. Panicked and curing herself for letting anger have her go after the guilty party first, Sookie dove under the water and was relieved it was neither too murky nor too deep. Even under the water she scented the blood and saw it before her and realized the injury was graver than she had feared. With her super strength coupled with the adrenaline through her body, she managed to pull the hulking body from the water and brought him to shore. Barely conscious, she knew he would surely have drowned is she had delayed any longer. And it was then she saw that the other two were injured worse than first thought.

"I've got to get you to Faery…now….I don't know how much longer we have but guys, hold on, I don't want to lose any of you….please." and with that pleading, she whisked all three back to the safety of the palace, she being one of only two faeries who had the ability to pop herself in and out of the palace, thanks tot the protective magic around the palace. And it looked as if preparations were, in fact, being made. But upon seeing the three figures she had brought with her and seeing their injuries, the royal couple took Sookie aside.

"in order to make this happen, we had to tie our magic into the spell, a shield of sorts has been created and….well, we can't do anything to heal them and now that you're here, your powers are tied to it as well. Sorry for the lack of warning but we have to move fast…..and as you can see, there in the center of the floor, she has taken her position, ready to do as she said she would….giving her life to gain the one we need to restore the others…..but we can do what we can to keep them hanging on, it is clear all of them have been injured severely. I saw through the looking mirror." Aurora summoned a mirror and there upon its surface was the lagoon that the three had been at before being attacked, ambushed.

"Great…." Sookie said, just not noting the fact that she was, in fact, feeling drained. It was her power being linked to the energy around the room, more specifically the wide eyes woman lying on a litter on the floor, dressed in a pale white dress. Walking over to the woman, Sookie's first instinct was to maul her for that which she had done. But the fact she was here, ready to go so far as to die to undo that which she has caused….well, it stopped her from going too far. "This had better work….." she said to Gianna before her voice softened slightly. "But thank you for being honest….I see into your mind and know you are telling the truth. That you are sorry for your actions."

"I never meant for them to get themselves shot." Gianna said, turning her head to look at the other litters on the ground set up for the semiconscious trio. "I…I hope that this works…..and for what its worth, if I had the chance to go back in time and make different choices, I would."

She wanted to forgive her but knew she never could, not really. Even if things did work out well for her kin, the fact remained was that this woman had done some serious damage. "I won't forget your sacrifice today but will not think of you ever again. I hope you find peace in the afterlife and that you have really learned from your actions." and with that she turned and walked away, checking in on her family.

"I feel…like death…..ironic, isn't it." Pam said as she seemed to struggle to breathe, something that was still foreign to her even after being able to do so, needing to do so all day long. "How are they…..hoe is he doing? don't worry about me….just…." Pam stopped as she slipped into blackness and thus ramping up the anxiety and worry Sookie felt, barely noting the preparations being finalized by Gianna, Blaze and Aurora.

"How are you, Willa?" Sookie asked the youngest of the three victims and there was still fight in the eyes of the girl, her wounds dressed hastily but snugly by the quick acting Aurora.

"Been better…..but can we get this going…I can literally feel the life…draining from me….no pun intended." she managed a weak laugh as she turned her head to the left, looking at Pam and then to the right there was sight that pained them both and had likely pained Pam as well before she had blacked out. "He looks….I think he took bullets for us…there is no way they would have missed us like that….I swear, he was ready to die for us." Willa said.

"He took the worst if it, no doubt….but we will get this done and-" Sookie was interrupted by a hand to her shoulder. And it was, in fact, time to get this done before it was too late and the last sparks of life left the three souls whose lives were hanging by a thread. And as she followed the instructions given to her by her daughter from Gianna, she held the gilded dagger, she having to be the one to end Gianna to bring forth someone that had been gone for years, the only one who could undo the chain of strangeness that had been brought about. But would it be too late?

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**PART FOUR**

 **Chapter 8**

The light that was now emanating from the three faeries were connected to the woman on the ground as Gianna was casting the incantation, lying on her back and looking straight up at the cathedral ceiling lit up by the light streaming through the skylights. It was as serene a place as one could find in all the realm and it was a setting that helped ease the stress all those in the room were under, though it was in no way removing it completely. The scents of the always fresh and full flowers and plants around the room gave it that something extra, that serenity and peace, needed now more than aver. Following the directions that Aurora had been given by Gianna, a trembling and anxiety filled Sookie gripped the blade as she walked toward the prone figure, held in place now that she spell had begin to be cast.

The world around her faded as she took the blade and went to plunge it where it needed to hit. She had had to kill but never in a situation like this. She had been hardened in some ways through the years, the hard life she had been dealt had been tempered ,of course by her friends and family, the love she now had. But still, taking a life this way, as angry as she was at Gianna, she pushed those feelings away and did what needed to be done and plunged the blade right into her heart and immediately, she light rose from the hit, a lightning bolt created from the energy of the shield around the four involved in the spell. Feeling weak, Sookie saw that Blaze and Aurora too had light coming from them as well, light joining that which was racing out of Gianna, though it was clear that there was a streak of black in her light. The darkness she had given herself up to, and yet, in the end, by choosing the light path, she had at least gone back to the ways of light in a way. Enough to make what was happening now possible. Even with the bands on her wrists, the magic was able to be culled from Gianna's body, the spell causing the room to be plunged into a brighter, more intense light that sent heat all over the room. Neither pleasant nor unpleasant, it just was what it was and the three faeries linked to the magic from Gianna could only hope and pray that all would work. The last thing any of them saw of Gianna was her body being reduced to the magic within her, her sacrifice happening before them in order to bring firth the only one now able to set things back to rights.

 **Chapter 9**

The body, they saw through the light was being altered, replaced, judging by the outline. Every trace of Gianna had evaporated and in its wake, as the light faded, was a figure that none in the room ever thought possible would walk the earth again.

The three faeries who had literally become part of the spell got to their feet, weakened and dazed from the exertion on their bodies and magic but they also were relieved as they saw the ancient vampire rise again, looking unsurprised to be flesh once more. "I was always watching over him and knew this was the path that would be taken….as much as I wished to doe before, I am also glad to be returned here." Godric nodded as he and Sookie met glances. "You have taken care of him well but I think it is time for me to care for him once again and-"

"When you….do what you have to do….then the others will be back to normal….relatively speaking?"

"The magic used linked the three together somehow…I don't think I can ever figure out how she did it….but since he is linked to them being their maker, turn him back and they will switch back as well. As if nothing had happened. And something else that I think is interesting as well….the bond he and I had…did he ever tell you I never released him?" Sookie shook her head, never imagining that Godric would be alive again anyway. "Well…..I think this may be the right time..not _right_ right now, but later when the dust from this is settled…but I can sense he is almost gone….this has to happen….now."

Using his magic, Blaze reluctantly blasted a hole in the ground where moments before a long row of rose bushes full of roses of every color once sat. kneeling at the side of his most prized progeny, Godric was pleased to see that at least, the Viking was somewhat alert still and there came a socked look on his face. A rare sight indeed.

"Déjà vu, wouldn't you have to say?" Godric said. "This time, all it takes is a good, deep bite, from what o overheard when still a mere spirit, overlooking the scene before me."

Standing back, Sookie stood with Blaze and Aurora flanking her as they watched the scene play out before them transfixed as they watched the ancient vampire do his work as he did once a thousand years ago, taking the three back to a moment they had only imagined but could never have seen. And once he had bitten, they saw that Pam and Willa seemed to lurch with the movements, they seemed to be in the throes of spasms, subtle, and then becoming s bit more pronounced. Walking away after several long moments, Godric seemed pleased with his work and the four stood and watched as one by one seemed to glow bright. "That's the magic being purged from them, I have undone what that Gianna did." he explained, clearly as wise as ever.

Rushing to the side of her friends, Sookie was relieved to see the two women were paling out, she felt their skin gradually cooling and yet, felt the life returning to their bodies. And what made her all the more relived was seeing the same thing happening to him and as frightening as it was in a way, to literally watch this happen, she was unprepared as the three of them proceeded to sit up straight and almost simultaneously went to take a bite from her, their senses as vampires restored to them along with everything else that came with being what they were once more.

"Sorry Sookie." Willa said sheepishly as she stood up, wobbly at first as Pam followed and then, his eyes fixed only on Sookie, he strode towards her, looking…hungry and it was that moment he lunged for her, fangs bared and ready to bite her. And not in the way she usually enjoyed.

"Do not bite her." Godric ordered ad it was then that Sookie realized that he hadn't decided to release Eric sooner.

"You…you knew he was going to-"

"The first moments after he rose that one night….it was like a uncontrollable toddler and I feared it would be the same all over again." he and the others looked to the Viking who appeared sheepish, just no realizing what he had nearly done. "But I think the worse it over, coming back to this state after living another for even only a day….it has to have take a toll."

To further prove the point, the three restored vamps proceeded to expel every drop of human food they had enjoyed that day and it was only due to the magic of the faeries present that it was cleaned up in seconds, though the sight was not to be forgotten anytime soon nor would Sookie be letting any of the three forget about this anytime soon. Gingerly, she did approach him as he couldn't stop but stare at her and the maker he had thought gone forever.

"This….is impossible…..and I apologize for nearly…harming you." he said as he embraced Sookie, looking peaky and tired-a rarity for him. After hearing her explain how all of this had happened, there was another reunion to take place and taking her by the hand, he checked on Willa and Pam before kneeling at the feet of his beloved maker.

"I am glad to see you recovered…..and it is simply…good to see you again. I want you to know how proud I am of the strides you have made over the past years. That you evolved from what I first made all those years ago. It was my fault that you were somewhat stunted early on and I feared that because of my short sightedness and my then lack of empathy, feeling, that you would…..well, I am glad to see my fears and concerned assuaged,"

There was a silence as the small group of vamps and faeries were lost in thought. A more pressing issue was that the sun was streaming down now upon them through the skylight, which as beginning to bother the vamps and without the ring to protect him, Eric was as vulnerable as his two progeny were.

"Look, I think….maybe getting home would be the smart move for the moment, get everyone fed and rested and then….then we can do some reuniting…I for one could use my hair done after frolicking in that water back home." Pam was trying to sound like she hadn't really enjoyed her day as a human but there really was no hiding it from those around here. Everyone knew better. "But…thank you….for everything." Sookie said to her daughter and son in law. "Without your help and quick action….I don't even want to think about….wait…what about her stores of magic, we have to keep this from happening ever again."

"She gave us the information we needed and I also looked into her mind to make sure she hid nothing from us." aurora replied reassuringly. "Everything she possessed and stashed is going to be destroyed. So how about you all get home and rested up because I think you are going to get company sooner rather than later." all were in agreement and soon were back in the safe, sunlight proof confines of the manor house belonging to a very thankful waitress and her husband.

 **Epilogue**

While Pam and Willa had retreated through a underground tunnel that connected the three homes together, vowing to return later on when night fell, the remaining three retreated to their rooms for some time to reflect and to absorb what had happened.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sookie asked as she watched him emerge from the bathroom, where he had wanted some time alone in their large tub. She knew something was playing heavily on his mind and she knew what it was, but she hoped he would say it rather than her guess it.

"He wouldn't do it all over again would he? He didn't exactly ask to be brought back, did he? He was a tool to be used in undoing that magic used on us….but I remember him the last time I saw him on the rooftop…he wanted to end it all…he wanted to doe. What could change that mindset now? How could things change so abruptly that he wouldn't want to remain living…."

Her heartstrings were tugged at the vulnerability that he showed so few people and she knew no one else would ever see him at being this vulnerable. Her heart braking for what she knew he feared, it took her a few moments to put together that she wanted to say. Thinking on how to tackle this worry he was clearly having, she was only able to snuggle herself closer to him when they were joined by their houseguest, who was almost sheepish at disturbing them but had averted his gaze in case they were less than clothes. Which, to his relief, they were in their sleepwear.

"I am sorry for barging in but I couldn't sleep…and I was walking around this amazing home and overheard your discussion…and I felt the pain that I know you are carrying with you, that you are worrying about my state of mind after what has happened. I never expected to be able to return to this way of existing but here I am…and with new family to meet and get to know, seeing you thriving….I believe my desire to live has been renewed a thousand fold. My decision back on the rooftop in Dallas was what I did want at the time and I do not regret it. But I am also glad for another chance at life….I am….terribly proud of you...of both of you. Overcoming so much and not shirking back from the challenged you have faced….but I suppose I should let you two be alone and I think you for allowing me to stay here but I feel like perhaps it may be awkward?"

The two in the large bed, wrapped up in the thick comforter shared an amused look before replying. "We will see to it you get your own place built here if you want…I don't think Eric is all too keen about living with a parent again…" Sookie couldn't help herself form making a joke and to her relief, she saw both of the vampires crack sardonic smiles.

"As she said." agreed the Viking and with a nod, Godric left them alone once again and the two sighed. "This has been…easily the strangest day of his life and that is certainly saying something…."

"Yeah I suppose it would be….but…how was it, I mean, being living, breathing…I mean…it has been so long since you were able to do the things you did today…save for the going out in the daylight I mean. I know you wanted to be back like this but are you…glad that you had this one day to experience today's world?" she asked, leaning into his once more still chest. "I have to admit, I was glad to for once, I was able to feel your heart beating, I never…I won't forget that but it changes nothing, I hope you know that. Beating or not, you have a heart and it is one full of such love and goodness and bravery and-" she was starting to cry-happy and thankful tears-but she was stopped by a finger to her lips.

"This day was something I will have some gratitude for. But I think I still am better off this way than I ever was when I was human. That being said, I did enjoy the food I tasted today and I apologize for the fact you had to see it all over again." he made a face at her, which set her into a fit of giggles.

"I have seen you every which way, god and bad, what's a little throw up?" she said and she settled back onto her pillow. "Guess we are gonna have to expand our little community here, aren't we?" she yawned before drifting off to sleep, emotionally drained from the day, even being what she was. Stroking her hair and looking down at the best thing in his life, the pensive Viking had to admit to himself that he was feeling far from the forsaken and rejected person he had been merely a couple years ago. That he had people back in his life he never dreamed possible…..it was curious to imaging what the future could bring next.

 **THE END**


End file.
